


The Birthday Mission

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [78]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Fluff, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Birthday, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zane POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Daisy has seemed down the last few days, Zane makes it his mission to smile on her birthday as often as possible, starting with a surprise breakfast of beignets and coffee and a massive pillow & blanket fort and an all day movie marathon of movies that haven't even been released yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was not the fic I had originally planned for writing with these two, but we had a thread going when Ward arrived in game and I thought it would be super cute, considering in game Daisy's birthday was yesterday and Zane had mentioned maybe doing the fort as a birthday thing and **sideofrawr** had thought that might be fun. So enjoy this super fluffy cute fic!

He had been serious when he had mentioned making the blanket fort when it came time for Daisy’s birthday. But he’d had enough experience with them when he was a kid with his siblings to know that a good blanket fort needed structure, and structure meant pillows. So on the first, he’d gotten in touch with a couple of the furniture stores in New Orleans and made arrangements to buy their couch cushions for the couches that, for one reason or another, they couldn’t sell and were just going to get rid of. He got them at a pretty good deal and got a huge assortment of sizes, and had them all stashed in the basement, where he’d been building the fort, having bought a couple nice sized and comfortable rugs at the stores too for padding. He had about sixty couch cushions by the time he was done. He hadn’t been into engineering for nothing; he’d used supports as well, not _just_ the cushions and the blankets he’d gone out to his local Walmart to get. He’d nearly wiped them out, too, buying at least thirty blankets and all the fluffy body pillows and a bunch of throw pillows and even some emoji shaped beanbag pillows he thought would bring a smile to her face.

He’d snuck out of bed and gone to Cafe Du Monde to get beignets by the dozen and coffee just the way she liked it. He knew she wasn’t happy about Ward being there even if she wasn’t outright saying it; he was being more vocal about his dislike, though not as much as her S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates, who he knew had more valid reasons to hate the guy than he did, and she was trying to enforce the second chances rule and it was going to wear on her. But today was her birthday and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try and put a smile on her face as much as possible today. He’d realized the day before that half-joking wish he’d had of having any DVD he could ever want, even ones that weren’t out yet or didn’t exist in his universe had actually come true, and so he was going to have the most epic of movie days with his girlfriend before he pulled off his birthday surprise party at Barcadia that evening.

He gave the pillow fort one last look before heading back up from the basement and heading back to the kitchen and put some of the beignets on a plate and then grabbed Daisy’s coffee before heading to his bedroom. Really, at this point it should be considered their bedroom; once she was well enough to move around more easily she'd moved into his room and basically stayed there when she stayed over. He couldn’t remember the last time she actually slept in the room she’d claimed for herself in his house. She still _used_ it, but she just didn’t sleep there. Zoe had been kind of right in teasing her about using it if she stayed over when she’d moved out. It’s night like Daisy was sleeping in it anymore.

He went to the door and opened it to see she was still asleep. Or possibly awake and pretend sleeping; she had a habit of doing that, too. Either way, she did look damn good laying down in his bed among the rumpled sheets and everything. He had been serious when he’d told her he wanted her to stay all the time. Probably too soon for anything more permanent, but moving in permanently...maybe that wasn’t too soon. But they could figure that out later. She’d just gotten a bunch of her friends showing up and he wasn’t going to be greedy. Jemma and Trip deserved her time too, maybe more than he did.

He sat down on her side of the bed and waved the plate of beignets near her nose. “Wakey wakey, birthday girl,” he said with a grin.

“Already wake,” she mumbled, half asleep.

“Not entirely, which is why this should help,” he said, setting the plate down on the nightstand and then waving the coffee under her nightstand.

“Coffee good. Boyfriend in bed better,” she said, reaching for the coffee.

“Boyfriend thought breakfast in bed would be a good surprise,” he said, taking the coffee back and setting it on the nightstand. Daisy frowned and opened an eye, looking at him, and he motioned for her to move over. When she did, he laid down next to her, and her frown became a grin. “Guess the blanket fort will have to wait, though.”

Her eyes got wider. “Get out. You actually made a blanket fort?”

He nodded. “It’s in the basement, all set up for a day of watching whatever movies you could want. And I seriously mean whatever. There’s some wish granting going on, and you know how I’ve been joking around about how I wish I could have all the movies in the world? You know, any movie I could ever want, and have all the space to store them?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“I got it. And I’ve got movies Jim and I were talking about that came out in, like, fifty, a hundred years. I have movies I’ve talked about with other people that don’t exist in this universe. It’s pretty neat.”

Daisy grinned a wide grin. “Screw having my boyfriend in bed. I want to raid your new movie collection.”

Zane fake pouted. “Well, now I’m hurt.”

She laughed, then leaned forward and kissed him. “There. Is your fragile ego fixed?”

He reached over and put an arm around her waist. “I don’t know. I could use another kiss, I think.”

“Maybe I could give you one,” she said, leaning in and giving him a slightly longer kiss. When she was done she looked over at him. “Better?”

“For now.” He let go of her and then got out of bed, offering her his hand. “It’s definitely a pajama day, by the way. So I’ll change back into mine while you raid my collection and see what catches your eye, and then we’ll go hit the kitchen, grab my coffee and the rest of the beignets and head down to the basement to see your fort. Okay?”

She nodded as she took his hand and got off the bed. “Okay,” she said. She paused for a moment, then gave him another quick kiss before grabbing her coffee and the plate. “We may just have a Disney marathon today, I think. The ‘Moana’ trailer looks good and if you’ve got it I think I want to watch that today. And maybe the sequel to ‘The Incredibles,’ too.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I have every Disney movie until the studio goes out of business,” he said with a nod. “We better watch them before Jim steals them from me.”

Her smile grew wider. “This is going to be an awesome birthday,” she said before she turned and headed towards the door. “Seriously. So awesome.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” he said to himself as he watched before he began to change out of his jeans, grinning to himself. He had hope that this was the start of many smiles he’d bring to her face throughout the day, and if he could do that, then he’d consider his birthday mission a success.


End file.
